This protocol plans to study hormone response (cortisol and the protein which binds it, glucocorticoid receptors) and immune response (cytokines and lympocytes) which regulate the body's response to stress and illness, to a man-made hormone called dexamethasone in posttraumtic stress disorder (PTSD, major depression, and a combination of the two disorders.